Never Alone
by Ran08
Summary: Kagome takes Inuyasha out on a picnic hoping to let him know her real feelings. With so many distractions in the park, will Kagome manage to confess to him, or will it be the other way around?


**Never Alone**

Hi everyone!

I'm just taking a break from my other Inuyasha fanfic, "A Perfect Love Story" I had this idea stuck in my mind after watching the first season of Inuyasha again. I hope you guys will like it. :)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Kagome, where are we going again?" a certain silver-haired hanyou asked a black-haired girl in a long-sleeved red shirt and a black skirt.

"Shh! We're almost there." The girl called Kagome replied, putting a finger to her lips. She was planning to take Inuyasha to the park so they could have a picnic. Finally, after all these years, she was ready to tell him how she felt. It was now or never. She no longer cared whether he liked her back or not; She just wanted to let him know her feelings. "It's gonna be fun, don't worry."

"Feh, this is not fun at all!" Inuyasha complained. "Why can't I know?"

The 18-year-old girl laughed. How childish Inuyasha was! She couldn't believe that this simple, seemingly 19-year-old half demon was one of the strongest and most feared persons in the feudal era.

"Well, it's a surprise Inuyasha. You wouldn't want to spoil it." She told him, suppressing a smile. He looked at her irritably and turned away, pouting. "Keh, I'm sure it's nothing."

Kagome laughed. They were already inside the park. She sighed in relief when she saw that there were no parents around even though there were a couple of kids playing. She eyed the grassy place near the pond where she planned to set up their picnic blanket. There were sakura trees around it and she figured that it would be the perfect place for her confession.

"Inuyasha." She tugged on his robe, pointing over to the grassy area with the other hand. "Come on, let's go there."

Kagome was about to walk away when Inuyasha suddenly said, "Hey look, isn't that Souta?"

"Souta?" The black-haired girl narrowed her eyes. She saw her brother playing soccer along with his friends. If Souta saw them that would definitely ruin every—

"Souta! Souta!" Inuyasha called to the boy, much to Kagome's dismay. Before she could even stop the hanyou, he had already ran over to her brother.

"Ah, Inu-niisan!" Souta greeted with a surprised, yet pleasant smile. "Are you with Kagome-nee?"

"Yeah. She said she has a surprise for me." Inuyasha replied, his ears twitching. "Although… I haven't guessed what it is yet. Do you know, Souta?"

Kagome facepalmed. '_What a disaster…'_

Souta grinned, glancing at Kagome. "I think she's taking you out on a date!"

The black-haired girl immediately rushed forward, her sweaty palms covering her younger brother's mouth.

"Oh, so that's wha—" He stopped mid-sentence to scratch his head. "Wait, what's a date again?"

The 12-year-old boy sweat-dropped. "Uhh, werr… it'ch mff…"

"Well Souta, you're busy playing huh? Aww, that's too bad. Have fun playing, take care!" Kagome said hurriedly, grabbing Inuyasha and walking over to the pond. She glanced back at Souta and saw him mouthing 'Good luck!' before grinning then walking back to his friends.

_'Whew, that was close!' _Kagome wiped her forehead. It was a good thing Inuyasha had no idea what 'dates' are, or else she would have been busted too early.

She quickly set the picnic blanket on the grass and laid the food out. When she sat down she realized that Inuyasha had remained standing.

"K-kagome, you didn't tell me we were going out to eat!" he said, looking genuinely surprised.

"Well, I did say it was a surprise!" the 18-year-old girl replied, smiling sweetly. She was glad that she managed to surprise him. She had cooked all those food and she hoped that Inuyasha would find them delicious. "Why aren't you sitting down? I made these for you."

Inuyasha blushed. "Really?" he immediately plopped down on the blanket opposite Kagome, so he was facing her. "Are you sick or something?"

"No, silly!" Kagome grinned. "I just… wanted to do this. For you."

The hanyou looked at her thoughtfully. "Thanks. It's really nice of you Kagome. So… let's eat!"

Kagome was expecting him to gobble up the food like he usually did, but instead he just took one bite, fell silent and then stared at something behind her.

"Inuyasha… what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. "I'm sorry, does it taste bad?"

"No, it's… delicious…" the silver-haired boy murmured. Then he pointed right behind Kagome. "Kagome, look."

Kagome turned and traced where Inuyasha was pointing to. Seated on a stone bench was a boy a few years younger Souta's age, staring sadly at the other kids in the park. He was holding a ball beside him. Kagome saw the boy get up and talk to the other boys playing dodgeball, only to be pushed away by one of them. He dropped the ball he was holding and it rolled to the place where Inuyasha and Kagome sat.

The hanyou picked the ball up and handed it over to the tearful boy who just mumbled his thanks. Before he could leave however, Inuyasha had already put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked.

Tha boy looked up at him wiping the tears welling up from his eyes. "S-sonako…"

To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha kneeled down and smiled at the boy. "Sonako, would you like to play?"

Sonako looked surprised. "W-with you? B-b-but… I'm only nine and you look… Aren't you afraid to play with me?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened even more. "Why would I be afraid?"

The boy started crying, this time letting his tears fall freely. "People say I bring bad luck. Whenever I'm around something always happens."

The hanyou patted Sonako's head. "Nah, don't worry. I don't believe that. Come on, let's go play." He glanced back at Kagome and smiled apologetically. Kagome could only sigh as she slowly packed the food and the blanket in her basket again. After a few minutes of sitting down by herself she decided to see what Inuyasha was doing. _'Might as well watch them for a while… we can continue this later I guess…'_

She sat on one corner watching him play ball with the child. The other children only stared at them. Souta and his friends however, came over and started playing with Sonako. Kagome smiled as she saw how happy the child, and Inuyasha were.

She was too busy thinking about how similar Sonako and Inuyasha actually were. They were both outcasts. She understood why Inuyasha had asked that boy to play with him.

Suddenly, Sonako ran to her and handed her a small garland made of cherry blossom garlands. "For me?" she asked, surprised. The child nodded, smiling. "But this won't fit me." Kagome replied, staring at the small circle in her hands. Sonako took it and laid it on her head. "Oh…"

Then, Souta also came over and taking her hand, led her to Inuyasha and all the other children. Sonako, Souta and his friends soon left them alone, chuckling to themselves as they walked away. Kagome felt a blush creeping on her face. She hadn't realized that the ground had been littered with sakura petals. She glanced at the hanyou only to see him smiling expectantly at her, making her heart beat even faster.

She then noticed that Inuyasha was holding something behind his back. Chuckling, he revealed it to be a single stemmed thornless rose with a note attached to it.

Kagome was almost tearful when he handed it to her. Her eyes read the note and she could only hit him when she saw what a mood-killer it was.

'_Kagome, no more sitting!  
-Inuyasha.'_

"Aww, Inuyasha, how _sweet_ this is." She muttered sarcastically. He grinned innocently at her. She still found it cute however, and almost hugged Inuyasha for the pleasant surprise. Who knew he also had something up for her?

"Thank you though… I was surprised." She smiled. "Where did you get the flower anyway?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I've had that inside my robe for a few days now. Sorry if it doesn't look so fresh anymore." Then he added, "I was saving it for later, but I think now's the right time for it."

He grinned wider, showing his fangs. "I really meant to give that to you Kagome. Though the note was just for fun, the flower was meant especially for you."

Kagome smiled, blushing. How thoughtful it was of him. Who knew Inuyasha even had this side?

To their surprise Souta walked over to them and announced, "Your food is ready, Ma'am, Sir." He gestured towards the pond. Kagome looked to where he is pointing and found that Souta, Sonako and their friends have arranged the picnic blanket and the food. Not only that, but the cherry blossoms have begun falling and they added to the wonderful sight.

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the blanket, Souta signaled for the other kids to come with him. Sonako smiled up at the silver-haired hanyou and said, "Inuyasha-niisan, thank you very much for making me feel like I belong!" And with that, he walked away. Inuyasha and Kagome watched for a few moments as Sonako happily played with Souta and the other boys.

This time, Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and put an arm around her. Surprised, Kagome turned to face the hanyou. However Inuyasha acted as though there was nothing strange and merely ate spoonfuls of the food Kagome had prepared.

"These are *munch*munch* reawwy derishoush Kagome." He said while chewing. Kagome laughed. "I know I cooked them for you, but you're eating all of them!"

Inuyasha then took some of the sushi and fed them to Kagome. "Hey, I'm not a child!" she complained but still ate the food. Inuyasha smiled. Then, placing the chopsticks down, he said, "Sorry for a while ago. See… I saw myself in him."

Kagome smiled. She knew what exactly he was talking about. "I understand. I know that you know what it felt to be alone. And… I know that you'd never want anybody else to experience that."

"Yeah… when I was younger, people always treated me that way. Demons didn't accept me because I was half-human, but even humans were too scared of me. Neither of them accepted me. I know how much it hurts when you're not accepted." Inuyasha said, glancing up at the falling cherry blossoms. "When I saw him earlier… I felt that I knew exactly what he was feeling. And I also knew I could do something to change that."

Kagome felt her eyes welling up with tears. She laid her head on his shoulder so he wouldn't see them falling. "And you did Inuyasha. You did."

She felt Inuyasha putting his arms around her. Kagome glanced up at him and he smiled. "I hope you're not mad at me though."

"Mad?" she sat up, wiping her tears away. "Why would I be mad?"

Inuyasha looked at her thoughtfully while wiping her cheeks. "I don't know… I just thought…"

Kagome smiled, winking. "Don't worry, I'm not."

The silver-haired boy let out a sigh. "Good. I just wanted to make Sonako know that he's not alone."

"By leaving me for him?" The 18-year-old girl teased.

"Hey, I didn't leave you!" the hanyou protested. "What are you saying?"

"You did, you left me alone." She continued, winking. It was so easy to tease Inuyasha. He easily got upset. It didn't help that he usually had a very short temper.

"Aww, come on, you know that'll never happen!"

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course Kagome. You'll never be lonely."

"How can you be so sure?"

Inuyasha fell silent. Then, placing an arm around her again, he smiled.

"Well… you'll always have me…"

And with that, he leaned in and gave blushing Kagome a sweet kiss on the lips.

* * *

Awww, I hope you liked that! I had fun writing it. Sonako is only from my imagination by the way. Oh, and I apologize for the length! I got a bit carried away, just like with my supposedly one-shot Pokémon fanfic "A Date with Drew" Oh, and I knooow, she didn't confess at all! Sorry. But who knows, maybe that's another story. ;)

Anyway, I'd love to get reviews, if you guys aren't too busy. ^_^

Thanks for reading!


End file.
